Lenerne
Areal 180.000 km2 Hovedstad Kongebyen Største by Kongebyen Regent Tirri Narabond Befolkning Mennesker (lensmænd) Indbyggertal 12,600,000 Officielt sprog Lensk Officiel religion De Ti Sande guder Regeringsform Monarki Valuta Skilling, skærve, stalater og ijoner Skytsgud Nimar thumb|Byer, floder og hovedveje i Lenerne Det menneskelige kongerige Lenerne er en af de ældste nationer, som Arams børn har grundlagt. Det er kendt som et land, der har været igennem megen turbulens i årenes løb, hvilket har fået nogle af dets nabolande til sympatisk at støtte op om Lenerne, og andre til skånselsløs at benytte sig af det kaos, som ofte hersker i riget, til at forsøge at invadere det betragtelige landområde. Lenerne har været igennem adskillige krige, især med nabolandene Emyr og Rustbjergene, men har desuden også været slagmark for flere magiske konflikter blandt medlemmerne af Magiens Cirkel og De Emyrianske Kåber, fejden mod Nazarkiel og flere angreb forestået af udøde såvel som dæmoniske skabninger. To gange i løbet af sin eksistens har Lenerne desuden troet, at kongeslægten Narabond var blevet udryddet, men har begge gange glædeligt kunnet konstatere, at dette ikke var tilfældet. Landet fik så sent som i sommeren år 12 e.D. en ny dronning på tronen, Tirri Narabond, og befolkningen holder nu i spænding vejret, indtil det bliver klart, om denne uprøvede regent kan føre landet tilbage til orden og fred. Historie Kongeslægten Det store landområde, der siden blev kendt som Lenerne, blev samlet under ét banner i en tid, før historikerne begyndte at vise interesse for det barbariske land mod nord. Men alverden ved, at landets første regent, Narabond den Første, blev udvalgt af Nimar og salvet af profeten Jarco i år 4 e.J., hvilket gjorde ham til den første menneskelige konge i Nirahams historie. Siden har Narabondslægten, som tog navn efter sin stamfader, været den eneste kongefamilie, som har regeret over Lenerne. I to adskilte perioder har forskellige lenskanslere dog været nødt til at træde i regentens sted, da man i begge disse perioder troede Narabondslægten uddød. Støvets år I årene 464-469 e.J. blev landet ramt af en sygdom blandt afgrøderne, som fik planterne til tørre ind og smuldre bort. Pesten ramte kun kornet, men efter det første år kunne befolkningen ikke længere klare sig på roer og barkmel, og da næsten alle husdyr var blevet slagtet i løbet af vinteren for at forhindre folk i at sulte, fik kvæget ikke nær så mange unger om fåret, så en lignende udvej kunne ikke bruges den følgende vinter. Hungersnøden hærgede i hele riget, som desuden hurtigt blev kastet ud i lovløshed, da folk blev desperate og begyndte at begå tyveri såvel som overfald for at skaffe sig føde. Dronning Ragnhild Narabond handlede resolut og udstedte et dekret, som sendte alle de pågrebne tyve i eksil til den fjerne ø Norrland, som var blevet opdaget omtrent 50 år forinden. Eftertiden fældede en hård dom over Dronning Ragnhild, som fik tilnavnet Jernhjerte, men Lenerne kom sig til sidst over nøden, selvom det tog mange år. 1065 e.J. Dette år markerede et milepæl i Lenernes historie. Dæmonkultister opildnede utilfreds bønder rundt omkring i landet til at begå oprør, og de jævne folk stormede slottet i Kongebyen med et vildt og blodigt overraskelsesangreb. William Narabond døde kæmpende i sin tronsal, og hele den kongelige familie blev formodet nedslagtet sammen med resten af hoffet. Lenerne blev ledet af forskellige rigskanslere indtil 1400 e.J., hvor det blev opdaget, at en mand ved navn Filip var ætling af kongeslægten, og han blev sat på tronen. Kong Filip I Narabond handlede derefter som en sand monark og fordrev de orker, som havde benyttet sig af usikkerheden til at trænge langt ind i Nordlenet. Aurumcana-klanen fra Darconien støttede dette korstog økonomisk og fik som tak overrakt Goldberg len i Vestlenet, hvormed en stærk alliance med dværgene var skabt. Slaget på Ene Hede I år 1071 e.J. benyttede Emyr sig af Lenernes svaghed uden en kongelig regent ved at angribe Østlenet. Den lenske jarl, Henrik Ravnssøn, mødte dog emyrianerne ved grænsen sammen med den lenske hær, og trods undertal på lensmændenes side led Emyr et knusende nederlag, som siden er gået over i historiebøgerne som et mirakel, hvor Nimar skulle have forsvaret sit udvalgte riges grænser. Den lenske marsk, Sigmund Arild, som trods sin fødsel i ringe kår havde formået at blive den tredje mest magtfulde mand i Lenerne uden på noget tidspunkt at have villet tage imod en adelstitel, lod sig endelig slå til ridder for sit heltemod på slagmarken og fik tildelt landsbyen Gavl lige på grænsen til Emyr, som hans familie sidenhen har bevogtet. Syv år efter slaget på Ene Hede underskrev det emyrianske senat en fredstraktat med den lenske rigskansler Rasmus von Clauen. Roul-Assin Lige siden Roul-Assins grundlæggelse har dette druidesamfund været tæt knyttet til Lenerne, og Lenernes historie bærer stærkt præg af roulernes indblanding. Det var i år 757 e.J., at en nordlensk lejesoldat ved navn Kulo udråbte sig til konge i den nordlenske by Roulon, og ti år senere havde han underlagt sig så mange lokale stammer i området omkring Roulon, at han kunne danne landet Roul-Assin. Siden har Lenernes regenter hver især pønset på at tilbageerobre det tabte landområde mod nord, men roulerne forsvarede sig hver gang lige indædt og gav på intet tidspunkt udtryk for, at de ville "befris" for besætternes tyranni, og til sidst lod Narabondslægten simpelthen Roul-Assin være i fred. I år 1355 fik Roul-Assin dog en ny konge ved navn Groatosk, og kun 11 år efter sin kroning forsøgte han at invadere Nordlenet. Nordlenet slog tilbage, og krigen varede indtil 1405, hvor Groatosks høje alder tvang ham til at abdicere. Roul-Assin har dog også præget Lenerne positivt. Det nordligste af Vestlenets lener, Lindsborg len, skiftede i 1373 navn til Stormshede len til ære for sagnhelten Frederik Storm, som bekæmpede en dæmon foran byen Lindsborgs porte, skønt byboerne havde afvist ham. I 1406 indså den rouliske marsk Aerek de Ti Sande guders kraft og konverterede. Han gav afkald på kongetitlen og blev vasal af Kong Filip I Narabond, som gav ham titel af hertug af Nordlenet i stedet. På denne måde blev Roul-Assin atter lensk. Kun få år efter i 1421 begyndte en dæmonolog ved navn Kalan at hærge både Nordlenet og Roul-Assin, og rouliske flygtninge strømmede ind i Lenerne. De to kulturer kom overens i det nordlige egne, men roulerne ønskede stadig at kunne vende hjem. I 1446 e.J. samlede en mand ved navn Goya en hær primært bestående roulere og begyndte at genindtage Roul-Assin. Det lykkedes til sidst i 1450, men da var Goya blevet snigmyrdet, og hans livsværk blev fuldendt af hærføreren Mardo, som straks efter generobringen af Roul-Assin svor troskab til Kong Valdemar Narabond og blev udnævnt til marsk af Roul-Assin. Solhjem I år 6 e.D. genopstod en udød troldmand ved navn Nazarkiel i byen Lund, og fra da af lå Lenerne i krig med en indre fjende. Nazarkiel byggede sit imperium op med udspring i Solhjem, som han havde omdøbt Lund, men fik til at begynde med næsten ingen modstand, da Lenerne og Magiens Cirkel ikke kunne blive enige om, hvem der havde ansvaret for at bekæmpe ham og desuden undervurderede den udødes magt. Kun tre år efter sin genopstandelse havde Nazarkiel samlet så stor en hær, at han var rede til at indtage Lenerne. Lensmændene og Magiens Cirkel slog sig endelig sammen og fik desuden hjælp fra flere kirker på Højsletten, hvorefter et kæmpe slag stod på sletten kendt som Valen i Sydlenet. De Frie fra Lenerne vandt, og Nazarkiel forsvandt i kampens hede, men prisen var høj og mange mistede livet. Kongevalget Kong Nikolai Narabond, den sidste ægtefødte efterkommer af Narabond den Første, døde i sygesengen i år 11 e.D., og Lenerne stod for anden gang uden regent. Rigskansleren Victor van Hessen gjorde krav på tronen og fik bred opbakning af de aristokrater, som havde set ham regere landet godt på den syge konges vegne i snart ti år, men også Kong Nikolais moder og den gamle Kong Valdemar Narabonds hustru, Dronning Venelite Narabond, anråbte sig retten til Lenernes krone. Paravien og mange lenske bønder støttede den elskede enkedronning, men da det kom frem, at der faktisk fandtes to levende efterkommere af Narabondslægten i form af søskendeparret Hayunen, blev de jævne folk i Lenerne delt. Adrian Hayunen var den ældste af parret og gjorde krav på kongekronen som den førstefødte, mens Tirri Hayunen anråbte sig Nimars velsignelse som grund til, at hun burde krones før sin ældre bror, som var Ragiltroende, mens Tirri selv var præstinde af Nimar. Ud af de blå dukkede endnu en kandidat op, en dødssyg Arampræst ved navn Hans Sommerfryd, som lovede totalt anarki i Lenerne, når han blev kronet og kort efter ville dø på grund af sin spedalskhed. Til manges forundring flokkedes både tiggere, handlende, vistaer og lave folk sig sammen under Hans' banner, og Lenerne var truet af borgerkrig. For at undgå åben krig indgik de fem kandidater en aftale om, at de ville mødes om sommeren på en neutral grund, som den lenske adelsfamilie Aratholl stillede til rådighed, og lade det lenske folk og gudernes velvilje afgøre sagen, i stedet for at føre hver deres egne tilhængere i kamp med de andres. Efter lang tids overvejelser, adskillige skandaløse afsløringer om hver af kandidaterne og megen intrige, stod søskendeparret Hayunen højst i lensmændenes gunst, og deres prøve fandt sted allerede samme aften, hvor denne konklusion var nået: Heksen Sortsten fra Sorte Ege og hans håndlangere angreb kandidaterne, og Adrian faldt i kampen. Med Ragils gunst blev han bragt tilbage til livet og fik fra da af tilnavnet Fønikshjerte, men efter sin genopstandelse frasagde Adrian sig sit krav på kronen og lod den i stedet overgå til sin lillesøster, som blev salvet af Ærkebiskop Tyge Olufssøn allerede dagen efter. Enkedronning Venelite vendte tilbage til Paravien, mens Rigskansler van Hessen blev frataget alle sine titler og ejendomme af den nye dronning og flygtede i nattens mulm og mørke. Adrian Hayunen blev udråbt til marsk af Lenerne og fik dermed kommandoen over den lenske hær, mens Hans Sommerfryd forsvandt som ved magi efter først at være trådt frem under Tirris salvelse, havde hånet Arathollfamilien højlydt og lovet Quarn Aratholl hævn. Også familien Aratholl fik frataget sine titler for forræderi imod Lenerne og forsvandt få dage efter fra deres ejendom, som nu er faldet i pøblens hænder. Styrelse Lenerne er et monarki, og den øverste myndighed indenfor riget er på nuværende tidspunkt Dronning Tirri Narabond, som blev kronet i år 12 e.D. om sommeren. I Lenerne er det altid efterkommeren af Narabond, som er den øverste myndighed i riget, ligegyldigt om vedkommende er mand eller kvinde, og således afstår Tirri heller ikke fra magten, når hun bliver gift med sin forlovede, Sir Dis de Groffen af Tingstad, og denne bliver konge af Lenerne. Under sig har dronningen kancelliet, som tager sig af de mange pligter, hun ikke kan administrere personligt. Kancelliet ledes af en rigskansler, som konfererer med dronningen, når det er nødvendigt, men ellers taler på hendes vegne. Den tredje mest magtfulde person i Lenerne er marsken, som har kommandoen over landets hær. Den nuværende marsk er Adrian Hayunen, dronningens storebroder. Adel Adelen er den magthavende klasse i Lenerne, og de fleste høje ansvarsposter varetages af adelige. Så længe nogen kan huske tilbage, har adelstitler kun kunnet arves på den mandlige side, men Dronning Tirri Narabond bekendtgjorde ved sin kroning i år 12 e.D., at mænd og kvinder skal have lige arveret i Lenerne, og således må nu også adelen vænne sig til at betragte sine døtre som havende mere social værdi end førhen. Det er med meget få undtagelser kun regenten, som kan adle folk i Lenerne, men denne ære tilfalder ikke kun folk, som udmærker sig i herskerens øjne. Hvis en person har erhvervet sig tilstrækkelig meget rigdom eller landejendom, er det kutyme for kronen at tildele personen en adelstitel, tilsvaret denne formue. Folk, som bliver adlet for tro tjeneste mod riget, modtager som regel en jordgave af regenten, mens folk, som bliver adlet på grund af deres rigdom, ingen gave får. Kronen kan ligeledes på ethvert tidspunkt fratage den adelige jord, titel eller begge dele, hvis den adelige falder i unåde. Adelen er ansvarlige overfor regenten og skal stille med mandskab og forsyninger, når som helst de får besked på det. Til gengæld har adelen visse privilegier såsom skattefritagelse, myndighed over deres vasaller og retten til kun at kunne dømmes af en anden adelig. Højadel Højadelen er normalt folk, som er født ind i dette sociale lag eller som har købt sig ind i det ved at opnå stor rigdom og indflydelse. Hertug Rigets øverste adelstitel tilfalder vogteren af en af Lenernes grænser. Hans opgave er at sikre kongeriget mod fremmed indtrængen, og det er derfor hans pligt altid at have en hær til rådighed, som kan forsvare grænsen. En anden betegnelse for hertug er jarl. Hertugens hustru tituleres hertuginde, og skønt hans børn ikke fra fødslen bærer nogen titel, får de ofte enten titel af greve, grevinde eller en anden mindre adelstitel. Det er dog normalt, at den ældste søn følger i sin faders fodspor som hertug. Lensgreve Denne titel tilfalder den, som får et len foræret af regenten. Det er hans pligt at opretholde lov og orden i sit len på regentens vegne. På grund af sin egentlige jordejendom besidder lensgreven en højere rang end en greve, hvis titel kun er honorær og muligvis ingen besiddelser har. Lensgrevens hustru tituleres lensgrevinde, og hans børn enten som greve eller grevinde. Greve Denne titel tilfalder enten en, som har opnået en ejendom på 2500 td. hartkorn, hvilket eksempelvis er tilfældet med DiAndréslægten, hvis stamfader for længe siden selv skabte sin egen formue. Grevens hustru tituleres grevinde, hans sønner ligeledes som grever og hans døtre som komtesser. Lensbaron Denne titel tilfalder en mand, som ejer mindst 1000 td. hartkorn. Hans titel er over en barons, da baronen ikke nødvendigvis ejer nogen jord. En lensbarons hustru tituleres lensbaronesse, og hans børn som enten baron eller baronesse. Baron Denne titel tilfalder en mand, som muligvis er af adelsslægt men ingen egen rigdom besidder. Det er en rent honorær titel, men giver stadig indehaveren de samme privilegier som ethvert andet medlem af adelen. En barons hustru tituleres baronesse, men hans børn arver ingen titler, så for at bibeholde slægtens adelighed må sønnerne ofte i lære som ridder og døtrene giftes bort til andre adelige. Lavadel Lavadelen er som regel bygget op af jævne folk, som har hævdet sig. I Lenerne går en adelstitel, som en lavadelig har opnået, kun i arv i én enkelt generation, hvilket betyder at deres børn selv må sørge for at hævde sig, hvis deres egne arvinger skal forblive adelige. Ridder Denne titel tilfalder en mand, som har svoret personligt at beskytte riget og tjene kronen med både tanke og sværd, som det skulle blive krævet af ham. Der findes kun få kvindelige riddere i Lenerne, hvor anerkendelsen af kvindelige krigere ikke er spor udbredt, mens Paraviens kultur for længst har accepteret kvindelige riddere på lige fod med mandlige. En ridder er ikke forpligtet til at stille med mandskab, hvis regenten kræver det, men derimod til at stille selv med hest, rustning og våben. Som regel får en ridder både jord og udrustning af sin herre, men sjældent i særlig stort omfang. Derfor går mange riddere også i tjeneste hos et medlem af højadelen for på den måde at blive finansieret bedre mod også at yde militant tjeneste hos adelsmanden. En ridders hustru tituleres frue, og hans børn tiltales enten væbner/herre eller frøken. Mange jævne folk har dog taget tiltaleformerne hr., fru og frøken til sig som en almindelig måde at vise andre respekt, og således opstår der ofte forvirring i de lavere lag, når disse titler anvendes. En ridders sønner har desuden krav på at komme i lære hos en anden ridder som væbner, hvis han kan stille med hest og rustning. De fleste væbnere begynder deres tjeneste som page ved hoffet i omkring 10-års alderen, og når de som 15-årige bliver myndige, kan en ridder tage dem i lære. Hvis ingen ridder melder sig frivilligt, udpeger majestæten en passende lærer til den unge væbner, og efter fem-seks år træning melder ridderen, at væbneren er rede til selv at modtage ridderlaget af regentens hånd eller af ridderens egne på majestætens vegne. Væbner Denne titel tilfalder en søn af en ridder (eller en datter, skønt disse er sjældne ud i ekstremerne), når vedkommende træder i tjeneste hos kongens hof. Den kan dog også betegne en person, som har skaffet sig både hest og rustning og sluttet sig til regentens hof, hvor vedkommende efter fem års tjeneste får adelstitlen af væbner. De, som er født væbnere, har krav på at blive oplært af en ridder, mens de almene folk, som selv skaffer sig ganger og udrustning, må arbejde hårdt for at tiltrække sig en frivillig ridders opmærksomhed. En væbners hustru tituleres frue, men ingen af hans børn arver nogen titel. Geografi Lenerne er et af de nordligste kongeriger i Niraham. Mod øst grænser landet op til dværgriget Darconien, mens det mod nord mødes af Vildmarken, det øde ingenmandsland, som skiller menneskerne fra grønhudernes kolde hjemstavn: Rustbjergene. Mod øst grænser Lenerne op til krigsnationen Emyr, mens det mod sydøst har Højsletten til naboland og mod sydvest Paravien. Landskabet er primært fladt og består først og fremmest af skov, marker og enge. Store dele af landet er opdyrket, men både heder og sletter får også lov til at ligge urørt hen, så får og kvæg i stedet kan græsse på dem. Den største skov i Lenerne er Santillia, men dette område er faktisk elvernes ejendom og hører ikke under kronen, men under Eislonien. Det giver især anledning til stridigheder i Fyrreborg len, hvor den mægtige Fyrreskov glider sammen med Santillia, og elvere og skovhuggere ikke altid kan blive enige om, hvor grænsen går. Lenerne har ingen kystlinjer, men floden Valdtan løber tværs igennem riget og benyttes både til fiskeri, fragt og overrisling. Floden er de fleste steder så bred, at der med lethed kan sejle skibe på den, men til gengæld er det umuligt at bygge så brede broer, og man må i stedet krydse den med via færger. Storlenerne Lenerne er delt op i fem storlener, hvoraf de fire er opkaldt efter verdenshjørnerne. Det femte kaldtes indtil sommeren 12 e.D. Midtriget, men er nu blevet omdøbt til Narabond len og ligger mellem de fire andre - dét er rigets hjerte, og der hvor landets hovedstad, Kongebyen, har beliggenhed. Nordlenet er først og fremmest et grænseland. Det grænser op til Vildmarken, og dets beboere må kæmpe hårdt for at overleve både angreb fra grønhuderne, hårde vintre og en jord, som egner sig dårligt til landbrug, men til gengæld yder adskillige mineraler og stensorter. Sydlenet var engang et blomstrende handelslen, men tågen har siden Dommedag opslugt både gårde, folk og husdyr, og der går ofte flere år, inden den slipper dem fri igen. Lenet bliver nu forbundet med overnaturlige ulykker, vistaer og er nu i tydeligt forfald. Østlenet består primært af marker, og dets befolkning er næsten udelukkende fattige bønder. Adelen fra Østlenet er kendt som specielt hård og undertrykkende, men den er tydeligvis også blevet utroligt rig på denne fremgangsmåde. Vestlenet er det mest varierede storlen med både kæmpe skove, marker, heder og adgang til Slaggebjergene. Dets lokalområder er hver især berømte eller berygtede af den ene eller anden grund, og det betragtes i de øvrige lener ofte som lidt dumdristigt eller optimistisk at begynde nogle store foretagender i Vestlenet. Narabond er Lenernes samlingspunkt, og der er her, at kongefamilien bor. Dronning Tirri Narabond har bestyret byen siden sommeren i år 12 e.D. og har blandt andet påbegyndt en kæmpe renovering af Sølvets Sale, mens det forlyder, at dronningen derudover har planer om at bygge en katedral til gudinden Taras ære. Roul-Assin Trods sit nogenlunde selvstændige styre er Roul-Assin som rige vasal til Lenerne, og de to landes samarbejde er tæt, selvom ikke alle er lige glade for at være i så tæt forbund med hinanden. Lenernes ejerskab af Roul-Assin har skaffet landet en del stridigheder med Højsletten, der anser størstedelen af roulerne som værende kættere, selvom landets officielle religion er de Ti Sande guder. Lenerne indrømmer, at der er et religiøst problem i Roul-Assin, og trods udsendelsen af adskillige missionærer fastholder Højsletten stadigvæk, at roulerne bibeholder deres kætterske levevis. Lenerne tøver som regel med at afvise anklagerne blankt, da det nu engang er en kendt sag, at gejstligheden har svært ved at nå ud til de mange druidetro roulere, som lever udenfor de rouliske storbyer, men som gode troende har Lenerne også lovet at tage alvorligt hånd om problemet ved lejlighed. Storbyer og købstæder Kongebyen er Lenernes hovedstad. Her ligger kongeslægtens slot, og de største kirker for de Ti Sande er opført i denne by. Derudover ligger et af Magiens Cirkels akademier i Kongebyen, og stadens markedsplads er den største i Lenerne. Lindsborg er lenshovedstad i Stormshede len i Vestlenet og berømt for stadig at stå, skønt byen ugentligt bliver angrebet af dæmoniske skabninger. Magerakademiet Sankt Helenas Akademi har til huse her sammen med eksorcisterne fra Sankt Helenas Orden. Løvenborg er lenshovedstad i Nordlenet og kendt for at være hjemsted for Thorin Rahrs massive hær, som beskytter grænsen til Vildmarken. Ravnsburg er lenshovedstad i Ravnsburg len og kendt både for sit marked og for det faktum, at endnu et af Magiens Cirkels akademier er oprettet her. Ravnsskygge Akademi er berømt både som læreanstalt og for sin forskning, som blandt andet finansieres rundhåndet af Tarakirkens lenske hovedsæde, Elementernes Katedral, som også er beliggende i Ravnsburg. Rådstad er lenshovedstad i Østlenet og er storlenets største handelsby. DiAndrés handelshus har desuden beliggenhed her, ligesom Grev Michael DiAndrés personlige palæ. Svaneborg er lenshovedstad i Sydlenet og vogter grænsen til Paravien. Byen er bygget op omkring en enorm fæstning og omgivet af tykke mure, så hvis de paraviske ridderstyrker nogensinde skulle bestemme sig for at erklære Lenerne krig, skulle de først forbi denne massive stopklods. Handel Selvom Lenerne i også for sig har utroligt mange råstoffer til rådighed, bliver store dele af disse eksporteret til de sydlige lande i bytte for luksuriøse varer, som man ikke selv kan fremstille i det kolde nord. Lenernes primært eksport er uld fra især Nordlenets og Sydlenet]s mange får. Ulden bliver sendt til Paravien, hvis jord er mere frugtbar og derfor benyttes til opdyrkning frem for opdræt, og til det nordlige Højsletten, hvor situationen er den samme. Derudover eksporterer Lenerne metal, primært kobber, fra minerne i Slaggebjergene, honning fra landets mange bistader, samt tjære og tømmer fra Vestlenet. Også korn eksporteres, men denne handelsvare går udelukkende til Darconien, som ikke selv har nogen former for landbrug. Til gengæld importerer Lenerene både krydderier og glas fra syden, silke og lidt forbrugskunst fra østen og ædelstene fra Tharkien og Darconien. Alliancer og fjendskaber Lenerne har sjældent ført krig mod sine naboer, i hvert fald ikke imod de menneskelige af slagsen. Landet har generelt forholdt sig neutralt i de fleste stridigheder og engagerer sig sjældent i deres allieredes fejder. Darconien Narabonds rige og dværgene har været tætte allierede, siden Kong Filip I Narabond skænkede Aurumcana-klanen Goldberg len i 1400 e.J. og indsatte dværgen Murgo Aurumcana som lensgreve i området. Alliancen smuldrede dog i 7 e.D., da Murgo fik frataget sin titel af Rigskansler Victor van Hessen som straf for at smugle sortstål fra lenske miner tilbage til Darconien og i stedet gav titlen til Valdemar Hvidsten. Dværgene erklærede prompte både van Hessen og Hvidsten krig, men afholdt sig fra at straffe hele Lenerne for adelens intriger. Det er endnu ikke sikkert, hvilket forhold Darconien vil få med den nye dronning, som har sendt Victor van Hessen i landflygtighed, men samtidig bibeholder sin alliance med Hvidstenslægten. Emyr Nabolandet Emyr har i århundrede haft for uvane at angribe Lenernes grænser ved hver given lejlighed, men siden deres katastrofale nederlag på Ene Hede, har emyrianerne holdt sig i skindet og æret den fredstraktat, som de to lande underskrev dengang. Lenerne og Emyr handler gerne med hinanden, men deres forhold er anspændt og bærer tydeligt præg af, at Emyr konstant vogter på en mulighed for at slå kløerne i den frugtbare, lenske jord, mens lensmændene bare gerne vil have lov til at være i fred. Højsletten Lenerne har alle dage haft et nært forhold til Højsletten, da den lenske kongeslægt jo er udvalgt af Nimar selv. Højsletten bistod også Lenerne i kampen mod Nazarkiel, skønt der lød spredte protester rundt omkring. Narabondslægten svor for længe siden at komme Højsletten til hjælp, hvis Det Hellige Land nogensinde skulle få brug for assistance, og indtil videre har ikke én konge eller dronning af Lenerne trukket dette løfte tilbage. Paravien Lenerne har i mange år haft en alliance med Paravien, men de to landets venskabelige forhold er blevet svækket betragteligt efter kroningen af Tirri Narabond, da Paraviens Riddere betragter det som værende i direkte strid med Lenernes egen lovgivning, at enkedronningen efter Kong Valdemar Narabond og moderen til både Kronprins Filip II Narabond og Kong Nikolai Narabond, Enkedronning Venelite har måttet vige pladsen som regent til fordel for en uægte efterkommer fra langt ude i Narabondslægtens stamtræs yderste grene. Rustbjergene Grønhuderne fra Rustbjergene har alle dage forsøgt at indtage Lenerne, hvilket især er gået ud over Nordlenet og Roul-Assin, mens Stormshede len er sluppet relativt billigt på grund af sine dæmonproblerm, som orkerne heller ikke har lyst til at bøvle med. Krigen er konstant og finder sted i hak: Grønhuderne angriber, tager en enkelt landsby eller bliver slået tilbage, og hvad lensmændene mister den ene uge, generobrer de den næste. På langt sigt taber Lenerne dog mest på krigen, for hver gang orkerne stikker ild på en mark eller en landsby, sulter mange lensmænd den kommende vinter eller må flytte ind til de store byer. Santillia Elverriget Santillia ligger omgivet af Lenerne på alle side, men selvom Lenerne har en officielt fredstraktat med elverne, er misforståelser og spredte kampe hyppige mellem de to. Især i Fyrreborg len er situationen intens, da elverne efterhånden har fået for vane at skyde, før de spørger, når skovhuggerne fra Fyrreborg kommer lidt for langt ind over grænsen, mens skovhuggerne kun bliver mere og mere opstemte på at få, hvad de betragter som deres ret, hver gang der kommer bud om et nyt sammenstød. Underverdenen Lenerne har generelt ikke så megen kontakt med sortelverne fra Underverdenen, men nogle få handelstransaktioner finder dog sted, og sortelverne har derudover fået kronens tilladelse til at have en åben nedgang ikke så langt fra Santillias sydlige spids, hvorigennem både handelskaravaner og rejsende kan passere frit, til gengæld for at sortelverne har lovet højt og helligt ikke at angribe lensmændene. Selvsagt holder denne fredsaftale ikke, for i og med at sortelverne har etableret flere små udposter rundt omkring nedgangen, har både xenofobiske mennesker og vrede elvere fra Santillia besluttet sig for at ignorere kronens forbud mod at angribe sortelverne. Dermed tørner de tre faktioner ofte sammen (også mennesker og elvere imellem), men det er aldrig muligt at placere skylden endegyldigt hos nogen parter, og derfor trækker hverken Lenerne eller sortelverne deres løfte om at holde fred tilbage, selvom ingen af dem faktisk overholder det. Demografi De fleste beboere i Lenerne er lensmænd, men især i storbyerne bor der også en mængde tilrejsende, eller folk hvis forældre eller bedsteforældre kom til Lenerne i sin tid. Disse tilrejsende er primært handlende og håndværkere, som behersker en eller anden kunst, som er særligt attraktiv i Lenerne og derfor betaler godt, deriblandt glaspustere og kobbersmede fra Zara'bash, stenhuggere fra Tharkien og en del smede fra Darconien. Især i Goldberg len bor der mange dværge side om side med lensmændene. Som regel behandles disse på lige fod med de etniske beboere i landet, selvom de selv kalder sig for darconere, zarabinere og tharkinere. Så længe de følger Narabonds Lov, er de i lensmændenes øjne også selv beskyttet af den. Undtagelsen herfor er vistaerne, som især er flokket til Sydlenet siden Dommedag. Disse rejsende betragtes af de fleste som en værre bande tyve og svindlere, og som regel har vistaer det også med at tage noget lettere på love og regler end alle andre i Lenerne. De bliver til gengæld behandlet derefter og bliver sjældent vist særlig megen respekt. Lensk er det officielle sprog, som benyttes overalt i riget, men især i Goldberg len taler indbyggerne også darconisk, mens flere omkring grænsen til Roul-Assin taler roulisk foruden lensk. Militær Lenernes beredte militære styrke er ikke specielt stor, da den dels led enorme tab under krigen mod Nazarkiel og desuden førhen kun bestod af frivillige. Lenernes egentlige militære force er stadig, at de frivillige strømmer til og mangedobler den normale hærs antal, når det virkelig gælder, men dette bevirker samtidig, at standarden indenfor både kamperfaring og våbenfærdigheder sjældent er specielt høj. Lenernes hær består først og fremmest af fodfolk, hvoraf de fleste bruger spyd, men nogle bueskytteregimenter og nogle få ryttere er der også iblandt soldaterne. Siden krigen mod Solhjem i år 9 e.D. er der blevet indført værnepligt, men den gælder kun for borgere. Eftersom Lenernes befolkning primært er bønder, som har brug for alle i familien til at hjælpe til med arbejdet, hvis de både skal betale deres skatter og overleve, er det kun borgerne i de lenske byer med et indbyggerantal på over 1,000, som er forpligtiget til at indtræde i det lenske militær fra de er 15 år gamle og til de fylder 20 år. Værnepligten gælder kun for mænd, men kvinder er også officielt velkommen i militæret, selvom den generelle lenske holdning er, at det er vigtigst at holde kvinderne i live under en krig, så de kan genskabe et stabilt befolkningstal i landet bagefter. Det er muligt at slippe for værnepligt, hvis man i stedet melder sig ind i bygarden. I så fald behøver man kun aftjene tre år i kronens tjeneste, og man får desuden lov til at blive i sin fødeby frem for at skulle rejse til enten Jarlsborg, Svaneborg eller Løvenborg for at få oplæring på et af landets tre krigsakademiet. I det lenske militær lærer man kamp med et våben af eget valg og i nogle tilfældes også brug af skjold eller rustning, men først og fremmest lægges fokusset på at kunne kæmpe som en enhed. Mens man er under oplæring i hæren, får man både kost og logi samt et våben, som man må beholde efter endt værnepligt, og man får en lille løn, som man kan tage med sig hjem bagefter. Under oplæringen har man desuden lov til at bære våben i byerne, et privilegium som ellers er forbeholdt adelige og gejstlige, da man som en tro kronens tjener skal være klar til altid at slå ned på ulovligheder og optøjer. Hvis man melder sig ind i hæren efter at have aftjent sin værnepligt, får man en meget bedre løn og muligheden for at blive forfremmet. Man får ikke længere kost og logi, men man kan købe sig til en plads i barakkerne, hvis man ikke vil bo ude i byen, og i det lange løb tjener man stadig meget mere som frivillig soldat end som værnepligtig. En soldat kan til enhver tid kræve orlov og forlade hæren, undtagen hvis landet er i krig. Hvis man er nødt til at trække sig tilbage, fordi man er blevet såret og gjort ukampdygtig i tjenesten, får man desuden et årligt bidrag af kronen som tak for tro tjeneste. Nogle soldater, som udmærker sig særligt i en krig, har endda mulighed for at blive slået til riddere eller få en gård i gave af regenten, hvis majestæten lægger særligt mærke til soldatens mod og dygtighed. Loven Narabonds Lov er den lovsamling, som Narabond den Første ifølge legenderne skulle have skrevet med sin egen hånd. Loven gælder for alle, som befinder sig på lensk jord, og brud på loven straffes ligeligt, om man så er lensmand eller udlænding. Der findes mange bestemmelser i loven, som kun er relevante for nogle bestemte befolkningsgrupper, deriblandt bønder, adelen, borgere, håndværkere og gejstligheden, men visse dele af loven er nødvendig at kende for alle, som befinder sig i Lenerne. Adelen Adelen kan kun dømmes af andre adelige eller af regenten selv. Derudover er de fritaget skat, kan bære våben i byerne og har ret til at blive henrettet med sværd frem for ved hængning, hvis de dømmes til døden. Et overfald på en adelig straffes derudover dobbelt. Bygarden Det er forbudt at modsætte sig en byvagts befalinger, hvis han er i tjeneste. Enhver indbygger i Lenerne er desuden forpligtiget til at assistere bygarden på enhver tænkelig måde i opklarningen af forbrydelser. Et overfald på en byvagt straffes derudover dobbelt. Gejstligheden En gejstlig kan kun dømmes af en anden gejstlig i samråd med en verdslig dommer. Derudover er han fritaget skat på alle sine kirkelige indtægter, men slår han sig ind på handel, skal han stadig betale skat heraf. Han har desuden lov til at bære våben i byen. Overfald på en gejstlig straffes derudover dobbelt, mens drab på en gejstlig straffes med døden, så såre bøden er betalt eller arbejdet af, da et mord på en tjener af guderne er på linje med kætteri. En gejstlig kan ej retsforfølges for at beskytte en forbryder, hvis denne befinder sig i et indviet tempel og har anråbt sig asyl. Men såfremt en gejstlig kalder en person for kætter, skal den anklagede stilles for retten uden, at yderligere beviser behøver blive fremført. Handel Enhver, som driver handel i en lensk by skal anskaffe sig en handelstilladelse og betale skat af sit udbytte. Hver enkelt bys byherre fastsætter både sin egen skat og bøde for at drive forretninger uden en handelstilladelse. Krybskytteri Det er forbudt at dræbe kongens vildt. Overtrædelse af denne lov straffes med afhugningen af krybskyttens ene hånd og ligeledes afhugningen af hans hundes ene ben, hvis han jagede med hunde. Bønder har heller ikke lov til at dræbe hverken ulve eller hjorte, hvis ulvene truer deres kvæg, eller hjortene æder deres afgrøder: Derimod skal de straks sende bud efter herremanden, som til gengæld har pligt til at dræbe de dyr, som truer hans fæstebønders avl. Der findes dog et par undtagelser for forbuddet mod at dræbe kongens vildt; nemlig krager, harer og skader. Kætteri Straffen for at indgå pagter med dæmoner eller afguder straffes med døden på bålet, medmindre kirken kan få forbryderen ind på rette vej indenfor et tidsrum, som fastsættes af den enkelte dommer. Selv en kætter, som har fortrudt sin brøde er forpligtiget til at yde passende erstatning til alle sine ofre. Mord Den, som begår mord, skal bøde 2,500 skilling til den dræbtes familie og dernæst afsone 10 års straffearbejde for den af kongens vasaller, hvis jord mordet fandt sted på, hvilket kan betyde alt lige fra minearbejde eller militærtjeneste til at skulle dyrke jorden eller vogte svin. Derudover udstødes forbryderen fra sit håndværkerlav, kan aldrig vidne i retten eller bære anklage mod en anden, og hans børn arver ham ikke. Naturligvis gælder denne lov ikke drab begået i selvforsvar. Overfald Den, som overfalder en anden mand, skal ikke blot betale sit offers udgifter til læge, præst eller helbreder, men derudover også kompensere ham for tabt arbejdskraft og bøde 500 skilling: 250 til den forulempede og 250 til kronen. Det er ikke et overfald, hvis hver mand slås med sine bare næver, og ingen knogler får brud. Dog hvis en mand slår en kvinde, så blodet flyder, er det overfald under alle omstændigheder, medmindre hun slår igen eller er hans hustru eller datter. Templer Ingen må skænde et indviet tempel, og den, der gribes i at stjæle fra et tempel, straffes, som bar han allerede et tyvemærke. Intet blod må udgydes ufrivilligt i et tempel, og for en sådan forbrydelse straffes man med en bod på 50 skilling til kirken og prygl på byens torv, fordi man har krænket en helligdom. Ingen mand må røre den, som i et tempel påkalder sig retten til asyl, medmindre denne person beviseligt er kætter. Tyveri Tyveri straffes med kagstrygning og et tyvemærke, hvilket vil sige, at forbryderen først bliver pisket offentligt og dernæst brændemærket. Hvis man pågribes for anden gang med et tyvemærke, dømmes man til ti års tjeneste til kongen (enten i den lenske hær eller på et værk) og får endnu et tyvemærke. Gribes man for tredje gang, bliver ens tjeneste hos kongen gjort permanent. Forsøger man at unddrage sig sin straf, bliver man hængt eller gjort lovløs. Derudover skal en tyv betale kompensation til sine ofre tilsvarende det stjålnes værdi. Våben i byerne Det er forbudt at bære våben i de lenske byer, medmindre man er adelig, gejstlig eller soldat i enten den lenske hær eller byens garde. Den enkelte byherre kan dog ophæve denne lov for sin stad, hvis han finder det nødvendigt, og især byer i nærheden af Vildmarken eller i områder, hvor der sker mange overfald begået af røvere eller dæmoner, benytter sig af denne undtagelsesregel. Eneste anden undtagelse er for den mand, som er i færd med at transportere sit våben til eller fra smeden eller en anden fagmand, som skal tilse våbenet. Der er intet forbud mod at have våben i sit hjem, kun mod at bære dem på åben gade, og naturligvis betragtes simple værktøjer som en jægers bue, en smeds hammer eller en bondes høtyv ikke som forbudte ifølge denne lov. En kniv, som ikke er længere end fra ejermandens fingerspidser og til hans albue, betragtes heller ikke som et våben. Traditioner Ligesom alle andre nationer har Lenerne et væld af traditioner, som først og fremmest bunder i religion men i manges tilfælde også i nødvendigheden for at få lidt afveksling og pauser i en lang og hård hverdag. Fødsel En ny lensmands fødsel fejres som regel ved, at hans fader og ældre brødre tager på kro og giver en omgang, mens moder, søstre og nabokoner stimler sammen om moderen og den nyfødte for at beundre den lille. Når mor og barn er friske nok, besøger hele familien den nærmeste kirke og får som regel deres barn viet til Nimar ved at døbe det med vand, sådan som profeten Jarco blev det af Alim. Når et barn er blevet gammelt nok til at kravle, er det kutyme at forsøge at spå dets fremtid ved at tilkalde en "klog kone", som lægger nogle forskellige genstande foran barnet, og derefter leder efter tegn på held og lykke i den rækkefølge, som tumlingen griber ud efter tingene. Kirkerne fordømmer dette som vrøvl og overtro, men mange forældre vil gerne vide, om deres barn bliver rig (hvis det griber efter den blanke skilling), klog (hvis det går efter fjerpen eller pergament) eller får andre gode egenskaber som mod (en udskåren træsoldat), fromhed (et gudesymbol) eller held i spil (en terning). Forlovelse Som regel sørger de unge menneskers forældre for at snakke sammen indbyrdes og finde gode partier til deres børn. Det er tit nødvendigt i de små landsbysamfund, hvor udvalget ikke er så stort, og man derfor er nødt til at danne par ud af folk, som aldrig eller sjældent har mødt hinanden før, fordi de bor i hver deres landsby og bliver sat sammen af deres forældre, som har en fælles bekendt, der taler godt om begge unge. Hvis et par bliver forlovet, enten efter eget ønske eller som en del af deres forældres rænker, er det også deres frænder, som skal sørge for at få styr på det med medgiften. Parrets fædre eller ældste brødre agerer som giftemænd og mødes på skift i hinandens hjem, til tider i flere dage ad gangen, hvis forhandlingerne er hårde, for at finde ud af, hvor megen rigdom pigen skal bringe med sig ind i boet. Når de er nået til enighed, bliver begge familier budt til fest hjemme hos den kommende brud for at drikke fæsteøl. I Lenerne kan en mand eller kvinde forlove sig med den, som han eller hun selv vælger, men de fleste forsøger ihærdigt at få deres forældres velsignelse inden vielsen, da en mangel på samme oftest er ensbetydende med at blive gjort arveløs. Giftermål Inden et lensk bryllup bliver der som regel holdt både svendaften og møaften, hvor de kommende ægtefolk får mulighed for at lægge friheden eftertrykkeligt bag sig, inden de indtræder i ægteskabet. Det begynder som regel tidligt på dagen: Familierne er samlet hjemme hos gommen og lærer hinanden at kende, mens de unge morer sig. Gommen og hans venner afholder forskellige konkurrencer, hvor det som regel er meningen, at gommen skal vinde stort, og vinderen bliver kronet med en blomsterkrans, som han skal bære til gildet om aftenen. Bruden og hendes veninder lejer enten en badestue, hvis hun er fra byen, eller nøjes med at få en del af huset for sig selv, hvis hun er fra landet, og så har hun en hel dag med sine veninder, hvor de kan drikke, synge, sladre og især give bruden gode råd til at tage med sig ind i ægteskabet. Det er også traditionelt, at bruden skal tage et bad inden aftensmaden, men mange steder ender det også med vild vandkamp inden gildet. Efter svende- og møaftenen, som dog til tider bliver fravalgt af særligt fattige familier, er der fest for begge familier og deres venner, og dagen efter drager man sammen hen til kirken. Både gom og brud skal bære en krans flettet af blomster eller grene afhængig af årstiden for at symbolisere frugtbarheden, og når de er blevet viet af præsten, er det normalt, at deres frænder kaster både blomster og gryn på parret. Herefter drager hele optoget tilbage til gommens hus, hvor der også er fest denne aften og nat. Når en mand gifter sig, fører han sin kone med hjem til sit eget bo. Hvis han er den ældste søn, betyder det hans forældres gård, men de fleste yngre sønner prøver som regel at skaffe sig deres eget lille sted, når de skal giftes. Det er dog også normalt, at der bor flere familier i samme hus, hvis gommens forældre er fattige. Død Når en lensmand dør, bliver hans legeme sænket ned i jorden på en kirkegård, som er indviet i hans guds navn, og dernæst holder familien gravøl hjemme hos den afdøde, hvor væggene er klædt i sort. Mange efterladte betaler den dødes præster for at bede for sjælen, så den ankommer vel i sit guderige og får tildelt en fordelagtig plads der. Siden sommeren år 12 e.D., hvor Dronning Tirri Narabond gav mænd og kvinder lige arveret, har døtre kunnet arve på lige fod med deres brødre, hvilket betyder, at hver mands eller kvindes arv bliver delt ligeligt mellem personens ægtefødte børn. Trods dronningens lovgivning hersker der dog stadig delt menighed blandt den brede befolkning i Lenerne om, at det er den ældste søn, som arver gård eller hjem, da en enlig kvinde ikke kan bestyre en gård eller et værksted alene, mens en gift kvinde allerede har hjemme hos sin ægtemand og nok at gøre hos ham. Gæstfrihed I Lenerne er traditionen sådan, at enhver, som gæster et lensk hjem og i Nimars navn beder om en bid brød, skal have noget at spise og, hvis det kan lade sig gøre, et sted at sove. Til gengæld skal den rejsende fortælle nyt fra sin færd, og på denne måde får de lenske bønder en opdatering på, hvad der foregår i resten af deres nation, mens de rejsende får gratis mad og lov til at sove i laden. Gæstfriheden dikterer dog også, at ingen lensmand kan forpligtes ud over sin evne, og at man er nogle skarn, hvis man kommer flere end tre-fire stykker i flok og beder om husly hos den samme mand. Midsommer Når dagene igen begynder at blive kortere, byder lensmændene sommeren farvel ved at tænde bål og holde fest på fælleden, hvor der spises, drikkes og danses omkring blusset til lystig musik. Om dagen leger og driver man, og for én gangs skyld behøver ingen gå i kirke for at høre om netop denne højtid, for midsommerfesten er en lensk tradition og har intet med guder eller dæmoner at gøre. Når aftenen endelig kommer, samles man for at tænde ild og synge glade sange om de lyse nætter, som nu svinder men vender tilbage næste forår. Naturligvis er der lidt overtro forbundet med midsommernatten, og alle tager vokslys med sig ud på grønningen. Når dansen er slut, og det store bål begynder at dø ud, tænder hver familie sit lys i de sidste gløder og tager det med sig hjem, hvor det skal brænder i deres stue hele natten. Rent beset må ingen sove midsommernat, men de små får lov til at falde i søvn, mens de voksne våger over lyset, for det betyder ulykke og nød i det kommende år, formodentlig i form af en lang isvinter, hvis flammen går ud. Høstfesten I september holder hver by i Lenerne høstfest til Rinas ære. Festen inkluderer forskellige lege og konkurrencer, fællesbord ude på overdrevet og dans til langt ud på natten. Desuden afholdes der en ekstra lang gudstjeneste i hvert tempel, hvor også de andre guders præster priser Rina og hendes minde, nu hvor høsten er kommet i hus.